Devil’s Music
by Redsinky
Summary: Yukio might be a genious in exorcism, but they were still twins, and Rin was a genious in his own right. Though maybe not in the way most people think.
1. chapter 1

**_Story 5 Concept #1_**

 ** _Ao no Exorcist (xover Avengers?)_**

At 5 yrs of age, there were two things stuck in the child's head constantly. The first was his familial relationships, the second was the music that echoed through the monastery in ringing rivulets. Sunday's were his favourite, as it guaranteed music for the whole day for the church services, no matter what. When the musicians that volunteer for the Sunday services practice in church, the boy would always sit beside them, his eyes closed as the notes hit his ears.

Sometime in that year, where Rin made his first attempt to run away from his mistakes (he had beaten some children when they bullied his brother), he had run into one of the regular volunteers that played in the church. The events happening next was blurry for the five year old then, but he remembered notably beginning his music lessons with that person.

Maybe it was the constant music in his head that had Rin jetting through his musical lessons, soaking up all the skills offered like a shark to water. But that person couldn't teach him all the time as he was only a volunteer, that didn't mean he was the only one, and so he had other teachers, mainly teaching him piano, but some had other skills they taught the young child.

The monastery only knew he was able to play piano, since all the other instruments were at his teachers' house and they thought he went there for more music lessons as well. It was true, but he wasn't only learning the piano there.

On the day Rin discovered his family's enormous debts and edging financial bankruptcy, the child was 10, his teachers having declared unable to teach him anymore and he was left on his own with his music.

Desperate to keep his family off the streets, Rin researched maniacally for a job to help pay. He found one in the form of a flyer informing of a song writing competition. The top three were to be made a record, the sales earning them at least 25% income per sale. The winner would also win 500,000 ($6031.82 aus), the runner up won 100,000 and the third had 50,000.

Looking at the prizes, Rin didn't need to read the flyer to know it was for professionals, and were really only for those who was way above average. The competition was a nationwide event, and Rin knew he had no chance against seasoned song writers, but he needed to try, for his family, for his brother.

For the 6 months leading up to send his music for the competition, Rin hardly concentrated on school, his ears were stuffed with earphones as much as he could, a notebook and pencil in his hand. When the bullies decided to avenge themselves by ripping apart his notebook and chucking it into a puddle, only his brother and the music teacher at his school knew why he went ballistic.

He ran away again and ended up at his first teacher's house with his head down, white knuckles and crying. For the last three months before he had to hand in his music, Rin visited his teacher as often as he could, figuring that he would write his music at her house. Rin went before school, straight after school, on weekends and coming home late at night. His teacher sang the lyrics for him and recorded it, fixing what he could with the time he had. Rin sent his recording two weeks before the due date, and had to wait for a nerve wracking two months before the winner was announced.


	2. Accidental Fandom Crossover

**_Story 5 Concept #1 ch2_**

'Child, I think you are in the wrong building.' A deep voice called over from behind Rin.

Rin narrowed his eyes, turned around, ready to tell off the man that he was not a child. He's ten-years-old, almost an adult in his eyes!

Only to be frozen, mouth gaping at the sight in front of him.

The one he assumed addressed him, was in the most garishly, overdone costume - at least he hoped it was a costume, and not an everyday outfit - draped on a golden carrier, with eight men holding the legs, and an entourage of employees dressed up as servants holding out food trays for the man.

Rin lost all of his momentum at the sight, not that he needed to say anything at all, since the man continued on without him.

'Or perhaps, you are lost and your parents or guardians are around here somewhere?' The man mused our loud, taking a look around the current area, not caring if his entourage was blocking most of the main pathways.

Rin shifted, uncomfortable at the eyes he knew he was not imagining gawking at him, the man, or both.

At his movement, a flutter of papers floated between them, and before Rin could grab it, the man moved quickly - longer reach, and apparently, faster reflexes. 'Oh? What's this?'

Rin watched as the man's eyebrow raised at the information and examined the child with newer eyes. He whistled as if the information and Rin was not correct.

'Not lost at all,' the man sang and nodded to another employee - one that was not in an outlandish garb, though still decorated to match whatever theme they were on. The next thing Rin knew was that he found himself seated next to the man, arms trembling and mind blank.

'What-hey!' Rin yelped.

'Don't make so much fuss, people will stare at you,' a new voice popped up right beside him.

Rin jumped in place, immediately gripping the side for stability when it rocked. He turned his head, and found another man on the carrier -almost hidden by the pillows and the other man's overdone costume. Once Rin composed himself - meaning he was not in the danger of falling overboard, 'They're already watching.' He hissed.

The both of them jumped when the man, that forced them to the seat, clapped his hands loudly.

'Great! Then I've done my job properly.' The man grinned.

Rin, right now, regretted following the letter. He tightened his grip of the side when the entourage started moving.

The awkward silence lasted until they reached some indoor garden area, and their culprit began to talk.

'Rin Okumura, going by the alias "Rain"; the fifth-place, runners-up in my company's nationwide competition, is, I'm assuming, ten-years-old.' At this, the other, reluctant passenger widened his eyes at the information.

Rin narrowed his eyes, unable to see where the conversation was going, 'Yes, what of it?'

The culprit grinned at his attitude, 'You are our lucky-last interview from this competition, wonderful.' The man turned his attention to the other man, 'Don't' you think so, Nakazawa?

Nakazawa hummed, Cross-referencing the information and the source.

'He's young enough to be cultivated into mega-super-stardom!' The culprit crowed.

Rin surged forward in a panic, 'Wait-'

'Takarada-san, please don't get ahead of yourself,' Nakazawa interrupted, but he too was smiling.

Takarada, or otherwise known as the "culprit", grinned wider, excited at his company's new prospect. He clasped the child's hand and shook it, all the while Rin was wondering what was going on.

'I officially welcome you to LME productions, Rain! I'll be watching your progress.' And with that announcement, Rin was deposited in a chair across Nakazawa.

As he watched the other man shift through papers, young Rin's head was pounding, confused and disorientated.

Nakazawa cleated his throat, bemused at the child's behaviour.

'Okumura-san, I am Nakazawa, head of the musical, artists department in LME. As Takarada -san has already interviewed you, I will be doing the last part of it today.'

Rin had no idea when the culprit interviewed him, had no recollection at all. Why was the man in front of him acted like it was nothing?!

The ten-years-old's view was still tilted, even if he replied to all the queries Nakazawa made. He did snap from his sort-of daze when the man cleared his throat again.

'As you are still young, I'll be your guardian when you are working with LME. We will be looking into a person to teach and guide you properly in this industry. You will perhaps create compositions for entertainment productions as a source of income, and would probably make your debut in your late teens. You might also be,' the man hesitated to use his next word, 'persuaded,' he settled on, 'to do other entertainment productions during this time period by Takarada-san.'

Rin blinked, nodded as if he understood, or followed the one-sided conversation.

Nakazawa smiled happily at hm, 'Great. You start on Thursday at 4pm after school. Meet me in my office, and I'll see you then, Rain.'

Back at home, Okumura Rin, ten-years-old, sat on his bed and stared blankly at the floor, his mind reeling from the day's activities.

He was so done for the day.


	3. It’s Only the First Day

**_Story 5 Concept #1 ch3_**

Rin was lost. He could admit that at least, he could also admit that the culprit was also scary in his weird way. Of course, this all happened because the culprit decided to visit Nakazawa-san's department on Rin's first day of work.

He was 30 minutes in with his first music composition for LME -something easy, and basic, Nakazawa said. If he was being purposely condescending, or just trying his best to look after the new employee, Rin didn't react like he wanted to.

Creating that particle composition wasn't much of a challenge. Finding a room that had sound proof walls and a drum set, was hard - it seemed that area was particularly popular. Rin really did not want to use the electronic devices on the computer to make that part of his music. It didn't sit well with him, but then, he was stuck, staring aimlessly at the screen, not knowing what do next.

It was then that the culprit bursts through the... well, it wasn't the door at all, like any sane person would. Rin was also pretty sure that there was no opening, or window in the ceiling when he came in.

The shock of the culprit's entrance had Rin frozen in his seat. It was just so... so-something. He didn't have the words for it.

Glancing at the clock on his desk, Rin resisted the urge to relax and sigh in relief as his break began. Keeping a careful eye on the man conjuring sparkles in the background, Rin silently made his way to the exit.

It was, as the door was shutting behind him, did he hear the one thing he was dreading.

'Now, can anyone tell me, where is Rain?'

Rin rushed to the elevator.

He wasn't in the singing department anymore. Or the main reception. He-he was somewhere inside the building, that, Rin was sure of.

A panicked escape was not something he would do again.

He was also in a change room, because it was just his luck that the culprit happened to almost see him.

Rin sighed, and sat down, only to jump to his feet when the door burst open.

A man came into view, face panicked as he scanned the room and leaning heavily on the doorframe when he couldn't find it. The man's eyes did stop to stare at the child, Rin only staring right back at him.

'You, perhaps, haven't seen a tall, slim girl with blonde hair have you?' The man asked, hoping for at least a positive sign.

Rin relaxed back into his position. 'No one has been here since I came in.'

The man's eyes lit up, 'Oh! Then you must be the replacement!'

The what now?

Rin didn't have the time to voice his opinion on the subject when the stranger, grabbed his wrist and dragged him to who knows where, all whilst babbling nonsense in his relief.

'Yes, they did say the replacement would be coming in today since my client would be doing something else in the near future. Although, you don't look at all like my client, but you do fit the requirements for the role. I think the director would have to take a few shoots to have as a back-up-'

Behind the babbling man, dragged bodily by his wrist, was the ten-years old Rin, his face as confused and bewildered as yesterday.

Maybe one day Rin would get used to LME's environment. He would also need to fight the urge to become as weird as some of the people he has met. Just thinking of the culprit had the child shuddering in horror.

His assailant paused to glance back the child.

'Oh, you must be so excited for your first job!'

Rin stared blankly at the back of the man. No, he really was not looking forward to it. Not at all.

When they reached the man's destination, Rin's stomach felt apprehensive. There were cameras, equipment he had no idea was for, chairs, lights and people rushing by, narrowly missing each other by a hair's breath. A man, sitting in a chair looked up from their entrance and his whole countenance oozed off the tension.

'Yes, finally.' He greeted them in lieu of it. 'Your client's replacement? Good. Tell her that she can start her other job straight away. I will be of no need for her anymore.'

Rin thought his assailant would be hurt at the dismissive tone of the older man, but he wasn't. His assailant was nodding, agreeing to every word the older man said.

'Yes, she will be able to relax, and see to her health now. Having back-to-back work was not treating her well.'

The older man hummed, handing a booklet to Rin absently. 'Yes, back-to-back work would do that to anyone. Be sure to read and memorise as much as you can.' The man ordered, jumping from one subject to the next spontaneously. He then paused, as if remembering something vital.

'I have forgotten your name again, would you mind to tell me?'

Rin furrowed his brow, he never told the man his name. 'Rain.'

The man nodded, 'Good, well, Rain-kun, I'll see you when it's time for call.' And with that, he left with the other guy, Rin staring after them. He looked down at the title of the booklet and blanched.

~ _A Midsummers' Parody_ ~

\- Main casts: xxxxxxxx

-Support: xxxxxx

-Season: xxxx

'Oh, by the way, Rain-kun!' The older man called over, 'we'll have to reshoot everything that has your character in it from the beginning!'

A/N: I think this one is the right chapter...


	4. Between A rock and a hard place

**_Story 5 Concept #1 ch4_**

DM

In a field, two sides stared each other down. The one on the right had huge, towering brick walls, the sun in just the right position to cast large shadows that crawled across the open space. On the opposite side, equal in height was another wall, made of titanium metal - strong and sturdy against harsh weather conditions. In between the two strongholds, was a stick, perhaps it was a tree, if it was being honest, but compared to the two monstrosity, it was stick.

The stick, against its will, was moved forward to the brick walls, by the ever helpful, unhelpful wind. Inch by excruciating inch, it neared its enemy.

The stick eyed the shadow of the enemy, knowing that if it landed, it would be dragged into enemy fields. No one listened, and the friendly wind, had accidental given too much force, and had sent the stick straight into the centre of the enemy stronghold. The wind made it roll, and roll, until the one in front of it was a giant, mahogany door.

When the wind made to move, the stick didn't budge. It had snatched an opportunity to stick itself in the crevice of the floor, not wanting to go where the wind would take it.

The wind pushed, pulled, screeched in frustration, but the stick would not let go.

Not until, titanium decides to invade the outer walls of brick. The jolt of the movement was enough for the wind to shove the stick to the door. On the other side of the door, the stick was greeted with young, fig trees, a few having some fruits in their branches, but they all fluttered around the newcomer.

'Ooh, a new member?!'

'Wah, and it's the infamous twin!'

If Rin -the stick- had his way, he would not be in the room at all.

'Didn't know you'd be the kind to be interested, but who's judging?' The oldest student there chirped in with the others' comments.

'Welcome to the Elementary School Theatre and Drama club!'

Rin had no choice, it was either this, or that pompous, rich classes option. It also didn't help, that the culprit had caught Rin at just the wrong time, with the child still frozen in shock.

 _"See? I told you he would be going to super stardom!"_

Rin would like to point out, that he had no choice. Not with the owner of the company beaming and his employer deciding to jump ship. Did they realise, that Rin's only experience was with music?

Not a musical drama!

There was also the deadline, of him, the inexperienced child, to be at least decently adequate to act his role in less than a month.

 _"'You work with LME now, so you've got some responsibility as one of the many faces that represents this company.' The culprit gave a beaming grin, ' I wish you luck!'"_

No pressure.

Rin snapped back to reality in time to catch ending of the conversation that he had not realised was happening in front of him.

'...opening with the title Gingerbread Man.'

Okumura Rin, a willing musician, and an equally unwilling future celebrity, seemed to realise he had failed the first test.

To pay attention!

Arriving home, Rin did, what he does best when overwhelmed with something unknown, besides violence.

'Nii-san, that's smells yummy!'

'Rin-chan!' Fujimoto Shiro sang, 'what's the occasion?' Not that he really needed to know - he was more interest in the meal being prepared with scary efficiency.

The rest of the habitants if the monastery scrambled into their seats, waiting for their dinner seconds after Yukio's exclamation.

'You're the best Rin-chan!'

At the beginning of his work, in the music department, Rin gathered the essential things for his composition for an anime, and made his way to a spacious broom closet.

He filched the janitor's key, and locked himself inside, just in time to hear the door of the department burst open with pomp and extravagance.

'Oh Rain-kun! I've got an idea for you~'

The culprit was lucky he was the top boss, or he'd have been decorated with a few minor wounds, rubber glove, tar and chicken feathers.

'Nakazawa-kun, Rain did come this morning?'

Rin couldn't see them, but he was sure his employer nodded.

'Where is he then?'

The reply was covered by the rustle of papers passing the closet door.

'Not to worry! I'll bump into him when it's lunch!'

The department was left in silence, not because they were not used to it. No, it was because, the owner had a way of making things louder than it seems, and when he left, the volume would return to its original state.

Indoor noise.

Rin unlocked the door, his employer raising an eyebrow, but he would not blush. The child shuffled back to his desk, sat down, and sighed in accomplishment.

Level one: Survive the first daily encounter with boss.

Status: Passed.

'What were you doing in the broom closet?' Nakazawa straightened his papers as he inquired.

'I was searching for a pen.'

Nakazawa raised a brow, noting the many pens organised in a bucket on the desk.

Rin didn't see it, he was too busy trying to get the right notations of the theme to blend in with the trumpet.

A/N: Sprained my thumb today. Can't really write or type, since it's my right. Delays of future chapter. Ow.


	5. A Struggle of Language

Rin read over his lines again, his brows furrowed in concentration, or confusion, as he was being forced to do a crash course in Shakespearean language. The wrote was translated into Japanese, but even then, the type of language was old, ancient, flowery and sometimes rhyming together. His poor head was not having fun with it, neither was his tongue cooperating with him. He couldn't escape his situation, not with that culprit waiting in the shadows to snatch him up and make Rin do something he would rather not. The paper pointedly shone in the afternoon sun as if to tell Rin that he was already doing that. Rin ignored it.

The child sighed, placing the headache inducing script down, and glanced at another script, one much thinner than the other, the words simpler and closer to his age-group. The acting part wasn't too bad, the memorising was what tripped Rin most of the time, ending in much acquainted arguments between his club-mates and his lack of talent in that area.

Oh, if Yukio would ever find out…

Never-mind his younger brother - no, if the entire monastery were to discover what Rin was doing before, after and during the weekends…

Not to mention his roles in the two plays he was forced to do…

Rin shook his head. Nope, he didn't need any distraction, especially when, and if he wanted to do his music. Represent LME the 'Culprit' said, become one of its faces; Rin would like his music to be his face to represent the company, not his actual face, because he knew if other children were to recognize the demon's face they would refuse to watch the entertainment just for that fact alone.

Rin looked out his bedroom window, watching other children play on the streets until one glanced up, paled and started running away all the while screaming. Rin felt a smirk appear, before it disappeared into a frown.

Maybe, it wasn't a good idea to have such a bad reputation among children around his age. Especially in Tokyo.

Rin glanced at his scripts then at the empty streets, and fought the irritating loneliness creeping up his childish heart. Why should he be lonely? He has Yukio, his younger brother-slash-bully magnet and the inhabitants of the monastery, there was no reason for him to be lonely.

Even if none knew his entire secret.

Absentmindedly, the child's fingers tapped a rhythm on the sill, a hum of a tune coming to play, his eyes observing the sun set, his mind neither near nor far, neither past, present, or future, but in the in-between. At the entrance of the room, a glint of glass shone, watching in the shadows as the peaceful music filtered the room.

The area was bathed in the soft colours of the sunset, warm and inviting; it enveloped the child sitting near the window, covering him in ethereal glow. The observer wondered if the figure at the sill would absorb more of the warm glow, would the figure become the sparkles of the sun? To shine so brightly, to appear for but a moment, and disperse after it presented the beauty of the world?

If the figure were to disappear, the observer felt as if a knife had torn through his heart, his hands reaching out to catch, to reach the figure, to stop him from becoming the gems of the sun. The observer didn't get far, not when the figure turned his head, sapphire eyes glowing at the sight of intruder. A smile so bright, so wide, the observer felt he had failed to stop the figure from becoming a sparkle of the sun.

'Yukio!'

The observer smiled in greeting, stepping over the invisible barrier that had separated him and his brother. 'Nii-san, I thought you were out?'

Rin grinned, shifting to give his brother room on his bed. 'Nah, I felt like coming home early,' more like to have a reprieve from the culprit, and the director, and his boss, and LME for that matter.

Yukio nudged his brother's shoulder, a teasing lilt in his tone, 'Who did you make angry this time?'

The older brother gasped and pouted, 'Yukio! I don't come home early every time I piss someone off.'

Yukio raised a brow and decided not to comment.

'Oh, come on, Yukio! I'm not that bad.' His brother whined.

More silence.

'Yu-ki-o!'

The brunet pointed out to his brother that if the first day of school was any indication, then yes, his big brother was that bad, but he loved him anyways, and Rin smiled the brightest in the room of sunset colours.

Yukio would like for his brain to stop that flowery imagery of his brother and blamed it on those ancient tomes filled with annoying rhymes that seemed to indicate no sentence structure during the tomes publication.

If his brother were in the know, at least Yukio would find some form of entertainment in the form of his brother's struggle.

A/N: It's short, but I kind of blanked out when I couldn't write. Not to worry, I'm back with my mojo. Will post the new chapters that I've written when I get back from overseas. Happy Easter!


End file.
